Skinny Love
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Birdy. I told you to be patient, I told you to be fine, 'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets, You'll be owning all the fines. Love doesn't work the way we want it. People hurt. Obstacles hinder. Memories cloud our n love overcome? Rori, Ricandrea, Dixonne. AU *Please Review*DISCLAIMER
1. Chapter 1

The toxic liquid burned his throat. The taste lingered on his tongue as he continued to take another shot. No matter how much he drank, it didn't take his mind off of today. His eyes darting on the magnetic calendar on the refrigerator. The date circled with red marker. His mother was the culprit. It sure as hell wasn't Merle who did it. Setting down the shot glass on the kitchen counter, his eyes took in the messy apartment. His business textbooks scattered on the living room floor. The crumpled study guides on the sofa. Another all-nighter for the sake of a piece of paper that determined worth in society.

A diploma that his mother and brother pressured him in getting. Convincing him that he was the only one who could make something decent of himself. For once, he believed them. With his dad in jail, there was no need to relive the past. The many nights he and Merle had to pull the furious drug addict off their mom. Demanding more money for them. The nights the man would disappear for weeks and show up high at their schools. Begging to see them…..threatening them. All that pain and hate gave their mother the strength to press charges, but the years locked away was not enough.

_Ring, Ring_

Ignoring the vibration of his phone, Daryl didn't need to read the screen to see who it was. Not another reminder.

His life was coming together. He and Merle reached a mutual respect and understanding. No longer were they blaming each other for not being strong enough to protect their mother or their father from himself.

Cleaning up his mess, he set his phone on the living room table. Her name appearing on the screen. The chocolate skinned go-getter. His mother was relentless. If he wouldn't answer her calls, the woman knew he would answer his friend's.

Michonne. The most unlikely person he expected to be friends with on campus. The girl who was nice enough to let him have the last Chemistry 101 book on the shelf. She claimed he looked like he was having a bad day. And he was. He wasn't used to anything outside of his own backyard. Too many places. Buildings. People. Choices. And somehow the ebony young woman could sense his nervous breakdown as she gave him a tour of the campus. This was the beginning of a three year friendship that he wouldn't trade for anything.

Hitting the ignore button, he knew he would hear about this later. Hearing the constant moans from the other room, he smirked. At least his other brother was having a good time. He would live vicariously through Rick. The fact that he had a beautiful woman wanting to spend forever with him made him envy his best friend. It didn't matter if they constantly took breaks, Rick had this ability of making everything whole again. Hearing the door open, his eyes were on the couple.

"What did I do this time?" The leader rolled his eyes as his girlfriend put her shirt on. Following her into the living room, he apologized to Daryl with his eyes.

"Nothing." Lori stated as Rick placed his hand over his head.

"How am I supposed to fix whatever is wrong when I don't know what it is." Daryl shook his head as he grabbed his books and left them behind.

Seeing them together, no one would believe that they were highschool sweethearts. The quintessential, cliché romantic couple.

Love.

Then marriage.

Then kids.

And old age.

Rick didn't know when they drastically changed into two different people. Or maybe they were the same person they always were. People grew apart. But they were too afraid to fully let go. Their mindless arguments. Him not missing her when she was gone. Or even wanting her closer when she was near. No reason to go was never a good reason to stay.

"That's what you do best isn't it?" Lori's irritation only frustrated him more. "You fix things."

"So you are angry because I am trying to be a good boyfriend to you? What the hell do you want from me Lori? When I don't show emotion there is a problem. When I do there is a problem. Maybe the problem isn't me but you." The leader exclaimed as the beautiful brunette's mouth dropped.

"Is that how you feel or is that how Andrea feels?" Rick sat down on the sofa as he put on his pants. Bored of this conversation and his girlfriend's jealousy.

"So this is what this argument is really about?" Lori paced at his nonchalant demeanor.

Andrea had been apart of his life since they were in diapers. Always the peacemaker. At times she did go to far, but he admired her for her fight. Good friends were hard to come by. And he would not give that up. He watched her grow from a little girl into a breathtaking woman.

"Rick you are not going to make me feel as if I am the one in the wrong. Our relationship is our relationship. The way you discuss us with her. No one should….."

"Is that what you tell Carol when you discuss 'us'? Why can't you trust me?"

He mistook protectiveness for jealousy. There was nothing wrong with wanting to keep what she had. Though she denied it, Andrea wanted what she had. Claiming it was friendship. But lingering eyes. Long hugs. And whispers in each other's ears told her otherwise. They had been friends since kindergarten, she had her chance. And she would do all in her power to keep her at bay. Now she saw what the other saw in Rick.

Dedicated.

Loyal.

Wise.

Good hearted.

They were no longer children growing up in the same town, but two women wanting the same thing.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Her tablet in her hand. Andrea was stunned by the man's deep brown eyes that was giving her his order. Flecks of gold and green that saw into her soul. Eyes like Rick.

Rick Grimes. Her best friend. The boy grew into the greatest man she had ever known. Too bad it took her losing him to Lori to finally see him in this light. The natural skilled leader did his best to protect her. To Listen to her. It was supposed to be a silly crush. A crush easily forgotten with random hook-ups and flirtations. She ignored how she felt when it was just them. Thinking that there was once a time where that "look" was in his eyes. That look that told her she was the one he truly wanted….

"You alright miss?" the customer asked with a gracious smile.

"Yes." She nodded. "You wanted the rice with t-bone steak, and lemonade." Repeating his order as she grabbed his menu.

Walking through the double doors, she gave his order to the cook. Smiling as her best friend nudged her gently, the blonde grabbed the pitcher of tea on the small table.

"You alright?" Michonne placed her hair in a high ponytail. Both sneaking in a couple minutes of chatter in the mist of the hustle and bustle of the kitchen. Servers moving around each other. Chefs asking for more ingredients.

"Yeah. I'm good." She lied to her sister.

"Why haven't you told him how you felt?" The warrior read the peacemaker's true emotion.

Andrea wasn't that girl to take something that belonged to others. Even though she could easily argue that Rick was hers, she waited to late to act on her feelings. Her mind wandered to that day in highschool. Her sophomore year. The day she saw Lori and him kiss at the lockers. Her heart crashed against her stomach. And since then, the two were inseparable. But she was always there to remind him of who he was.

"Rick's not going to leave her. We all know that." Despite Andrea's discouraging words, Michonne tried to put light in her.

"Why don't we go to the…" She tried to offer.

"Sorry Meesh. But I just want to go home and listen to sad music all night." The blonde shrugged as the redneck entered the little restaurant.

"Besides you got company." She took her apron off as she headed towards the back to clock out. At least, Michonne could depend on a man like Daryl in her life.

Daryl sat down in the booth as he took out his phone. His daily ritual when he visited her on his break from the mechanic shop. Waiting for the lunch rush to die down, he looked through his pictures as he felt an unatural tug of his lips. His favorite picture of them together. Not that he would tell her. They were just playing around. His arm around her back as she held onto him. Resting her head on his chest, they smiled as he took the picture.

"I can't believe you still have that picture. That was from last year." Daryl jumped at her voice as she sat beside him in the booth. Her leg touching his as she noticed his distress. "Do you want to talk about it or just ignore it for a little bit longer?"

That was why he cared for her so. She respected him for who he was. And she didn't try to change him or make him feel as if he needed to.

"I'm surprised my mom didn't tell you." He shrugged as the girl smelled the liquor on his breath.

She hated when he retreated in himself like this. He always carried the weight of his families' struggles. His father being 'gone'. Worrying about his mother entering into another destructive relationship. Or his brother staying out of 'trouble'. Yet he managed to stay on the honor roll in college and provide her with his presence after she had arguments with her parents about her future.

That was the thing. It was her future. And if she didn't want to be a lawyer anymore, it would be her choice to regret. But this was not about her. It was about him….

"All she said was that you weren't answering your phone. Whatever it is it's really important to her." She grasped his hand as he shook his head.

She should have run away from him a long time ago. All he had was tragedy. The only triumph he had was her as a friend. And Rick and Andrea. But he could not weigh down this woman with his problems. Even if her warm eyes welcomed them with open arms.

"Tell me." Michonne made him look at her. Moving his chin in her direction, she didn't understand why her touch didn't make him flinch like others.

"Mom wants meh to go visit him. That man in jail." The warrior tensed at this revelation as the renegade gripped his phone tightly. "I think she thinks he will come to this epiphany that he will apologize for how he treated me and Merle. He has no remorse."

"You don't know that Daryl." She tried to be positive. "It's been 4 years now. He has had a lot of time to think about what he did to you guys. What does Merle think?"

"that mom is crazy as hell for visiting him. And I am even crazier for telling her I would go visit him today. And fer once Merle may be right. After all he did to us, she has found some way to forgive. She tries to make us see that he is still our father. Out of all the times he has bailed on me, I just didn't think Merle would actually have a legitimate reason." The two laughed as they understood his brother's hostility.

"I'll come with you." Michonne volunteered as he shrugged. "Besides you don't need to drive in this state. And Rick and Andrea have their own problems." She smiled sadly as he tightened his grip on her hand.

She didn't mind being his rock one bit.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

A relationship should not be this complicated. Why couldn't things just click? Like it did with Andrea. The beautiful blonde whose smile made everything fit into place. Helping him deal with his parents' divorce. The nights he snuck into her room to get a good night's rest when his parents' arguments got too loud. She did not throw him out. She only moved over in her bed to give him room. They experienced every memory together….

His friend was an irreplaceable part of his life. A part of his routine. Her soft words were engrained in his mind. He was so used to her being beside him that he was driving to her now. The leader needed to hear her say that this was….that didn't matter. Being near her was just what he needed.

Standing at her apartment, he knocked on her door. Waiting on her patiently, her car was in the parking lot. Unless, she rode with Michonne. Sitting down on the pavement, he placed his hands on his head. It would only be a matter of time before they would turn away from him. They were tired of him and Lori problems. He was too. Picking himself up, he began to walk towards his car as Andrea watched him leave from the other side of the peephole.

"Just get in your car and never come back." She spoke her thoughts loudly as her heart clutched.

He was sitting in his car, searching for something.

"No. no." She said as he came back with a key in his hand. Why did she give it him in the first place? Opening her door, she had to save face some type of way.

"I was in the bathroom. Sorry about that." Rick knew she was going to be a driven lawyer by the way she lied in his face easily.

"Yeah." The young man said as he let himself inside. "so how was work?" He saw her books opened on her study table along with the ipod he gave her.

"Can we just cut to the chase? What happened between you and Lori? I have to study for an exam." Her eyes hard as her golden hair framed her angelic face.

Folded arms. Reddened cheeks. Rarely he ever saw her like this. She was able to take care of everyone. But he forgot that she needed to be taken care of. He would put his problems aside for her.

"Andrea….." He approached her. Taking her slim form in his. Her chest resting against his as he smelled her vanilla shampoo.

Closing her eyes, the blonde wanted nothing more than to never leave his arms. The strong arms that didn't belong to her. That reminded her that she was enabling her heart to never let go. This bond they had had to be broken. Quickly.

"Rick I can't do this anymore." The man gave her a questionable look. Did he hear her right? "I can't be here to give you advice about your relationships. Or let alone advice at all."

"What?" He asked. "Is it because of….."

"No. This is my decision. It's just not a good idea." Their eyes met as his hands pulled her waist closer.

"Why then?" Thoughts rushed as he pictured his life without her. The pit in his stomach growing deeper along with his fear.

"Because." The grey eyed beauty did her best to not speak the truth. "How can I give you advice when I have never had a stable relationship myself. It just wouldn't be right for me to keep interfering."

"Andrea you don't interfere. You make things better. I can live without Lori but I can't do this without you." He tried to save himself. "Your friendship."

"Rick you have to." Removing herself from his arms as he urgently gripped her wrist. "Please leave."

"I can't. You'll be alright if you leave me, but I won't. I'm going to be lost without your laughter. That assurance that I am doing something right. Just your words in general."

"You have Lori for that."

"No I don't. I'm not happy with her. Not the same way I am with you." He pleaded.

Lori's suspicions were right. He was the manipulator. The bad guy who was using one girl because he couldn't have the one he really wanted. She was right here in front of him. Until now, he thought he didn't have a chance. His dreams at night of the gorgeous woman was overlooked in the morning. But he couldn't ignore her eyes now.

"Rick. Stop making this so hard for me." His hand slipped into hers.

"Its not hard. It took us long enough to realize this. I want you. If I were to ask you what I should do now what would you tell me."

"….." She stared at the carpet underneath her feet. Anything to keep her from liking his hand in hers. Years of running away from this collided head on. The day had come when she and Lori had switched places in his heart. Her heart swelled as he waited for her response.

"I would tell you to be with me." Andrea said naturally as Rick processed her words. Following her to the door, he pulled her into him once again.

"But that doesn't stop the fact that you are with Lori. And you are never going to let her go." She released herself as she grabbed her purse.

Watching her leave him behind, Rick knew there were no words to make her stay.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Their kind should never mix. That was how his father saw this world. Whether high or sober, he never understood that no one could make it alone. Or that his actions stigmatized his family. Which is why he shouldn't be here in her house. Waiting for Michonne to take a shower, his eyes never got used to the wooden floors, marble counter tops, fine china and chandeliers of her parents' home. Three years had passed and it still made him wander why this pristine, graceful young woman took the time to notice his potential.

Who would have ever guessed that the daughter of one of the richest families in town would be best friends with the son of one of the town's poorest? That was how others saw the Dixons. She did not. Getting out of the shower, she heard his light whistle downstairs.

Luckily, her father was going to be working late today. The man was going to have to accept the fact that he was her friend. Her mother eventually did. Why couldn't he?

Daryl refused to make excuses for himself. Despite the backlash he received from others, it didn't discourage him. He worked harder to prove his professors wrong. She admired that and found strength in it. If Daryl could defy the odds, then she could go against hers. He was man of honor and virtue. He would stand alone if he was the only one believed in his cause. Quiet and patient, she was learning from him everyday.

Walking down the stairs, he stood up as his eyes smiled. Though his stoic facial features struck others oddly, the warrior found it reassuring.

"You ready?" He only nodded as her loose ponytail showed her beautiful face.

Grabbing her hand, they headed toward her car. Michonne trusted he knew she would always be there for him.

The redneck wished that her touch could take away all the feelings he had run away from. Staring at the healed gashes on his hand, he realized that maybe it was best not mix. But not because of ignorance. Because of how much he hurt the ones he cared for. All the demons he carried with him, no one could handle them once he unleashed them. This girl didn't know what she was getting herself into. And like a bright eyed boy, he allowed her because he didn't want to be without her.

"You shouldn't have come here." The deep voice broke her thoughts as she parked at the county jail.

"Just because you say something doesn't mean that you mean it. I know you are angry at your mother for still visiting him. but I think its how she heals. Seeing his face lets her know that she made the right choice. It's for her. Not for him. That's what she wants for both you and Merle." She bit her lip as the redneck blushed.

"Sorry. I am rambling too much. Must be a full moon."

"No I was just thinkin that yer gonna make one hell of a social worker. I just wish yer dad could see that."

"He will. But if he doesn't. Then he doesn't."

He took in her words as he got out of the car. Their fingers together. If he didn't have anything else in this world, it was his family.

In minutes, he would be face to face with his monster. The man he was destined to become. The barbed fences and watch towers did not go yells of the inmates could be heard through the thick walls as they made the dred-locked queen jump. Holding her closer to him, he rubbed her back as she kept her stoic expression.

He stood against the cement wall in the narrow hallway. Releasing his sweaty hands from the young woman's, he began to chew on his thumb. He was about to see the man who had the same eyes as him. And temper. Unexpected flashbacks panicked him.

Coming home from school to see him unconscious on the floor. The needle marks in his arms and spoon near him. The lighter he used that soon became his older brother's.

Why weren't they good enough for him to make him stop? If he hadn't done this with them around, then Merle wouldn't have started. And they would have not endured 2 years of his on and off drug habits. Now Merle had been sober for 5 months. It was a good thing he didn't come. Coming here would only undo what the sibling had been working so hard to overcome.

As he waited for the officer to call the visitors in, he figured why his mother wanted him to do this without her. To prove to himself that he was a man. That his father didn't break him. He had learned to make room for more pain. His friends admired him for his resilience, but even he had a breaking point. What if he wasn't strong enough?

"I'll be here." Michonne hugged him as he held her closely.

At the guard's command, he entered in the room. The indestructible glass that separated them from the inmates. He was glad it was there. Because if not, he would have jumped on the tattooed man that resembled him. Nothing had change about his father. The stern faced, hard eyed man had no glimmer of happiness to see him. The various tattoos on his neck and arms were not pleasant to look at. And his growing dark hair was unkempt. The handcuffs and orange suit were not punishment enough for his sins.

Balding his fists, Daryl's eyes began to burn as he took a seat. His hands on the red telephone, he didn't know whether to pick it up or just watch him on the other side of the glass. Holding up the middle finger in front of him would not ease the pain either. But his better judgment led.

"If yer lookin fer an apology…." The criminal began. His eyes avoiding his son's. Ashamed of what he was a man. But hid this well behind his harsh words.

"I don't want yer damn apology…..I only came here because I wanted yah to see meh."

Mad as hell was an understatement. But he had to be the man his mother and brother believed him to be. This life taught him to not fight hate and ignorance with more hate and ignorance. He would show his father that he chose to be a good man. A man that followed the right path. Someone who did not run because he was afraid.

His father's smug grin would not let him lose this battle. He owed this to himself. The nightmares that haunted him could not hurt him anymore.

"I don't need to see ya, yer brother or yer shitty mom. Yah three got what yah wanted." The man said harshly. They thought he was trash. He was.

Why prove them wrong? Why change?

"Ya don't deserve us as a family Joe. Yer not even worth my time." The young man finally spoke.

"Then why did yah come?"

"Because yah have to know that I don't need yah. I never did. And we are a hell of a lot better with ya gone. And we are gonna keep yah here rotting in this cell." He hung the phone up as he exited the room.

He tried to look at the silver lining. His father was no longer on the streets in abandoned houses. Or getting high. It was the most sober he had ever seen him. But it still hurt his heart to see him not want them. His legs became heavier with each step to Michonne's car. The ebony beauty held his hand as the tears escaped his closed eyes. Placing his hands over his eyes, the grunts grew louder.

Michonne cradled his body in hers. Running her fingers in his hair, she kissed his forehead. Letting him know what he already knew. She wasn't going anywhere.

The redneck's grip tightened gently around her body. Right now she was the only thing that kept him from drowning. Breathing in her scent, he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days had passed since that visit. And each day, the redneck became withdrawn from them. From her. Only class and work. No calls or texts. When she would visit the apartment, he would make up some excuse as to why he couldn't talk. Even Rick could not make Daryl speak. The fighter would not allow him to hide behind his silence and blank eyes.

Pulling the casserole dishes from the cabinet, her mother pulled out the different ingredients from the refrigerator and freezer. Smiling at each other, the two missed this closeness as they cooked together. Too many months and emotions were wasted on anger. The middle-aged woman looked at her daughter as she put the Velvetta cheese in the microwave.

Michonne was no longer a little girl. She had inherited her mother's strength and independence. And it was time for her to make choices that would benefit herself. All the academic clubs they forced her to join and the instruments they made her play. Angie regretted those decisions because her daughter did not discover who she was as a person until now. And being the loving and responsible child, the girl did not want to disappoint them. They saw this and continued to push her to her limits.

"Mom. Please stop looking at me like that." Michonne cut the thawed broccoli.

"We never really apologized for everything we put you through." Angie began to boil the rice as the girl shrugged.

Being Angie and Devin Williams' daughter was definitely not easy. The title meant good grades, scholarships, lots of hours spent studying and winning awards that meant nothing to her future. She was expected to be this high power lawyer and work along side her father. The many nights she locked her door and cried because of the unbearable pressure to succeed and be perfect.

Then one day, she grew tired of it. Her body would not allow her to do it anymore…

"It's in the past mom." She kissed the woman's cheek. "At least you support me."

"Just give your father some time to adjust." Michonne thought of her father.

The headstrong man that did not mind showing his disapproval the minute she changed her major. From political science to social work. Her father made it seem as if the noteworthy major was as important as basketweaving.

"What time is he coming home?" The child's uneasiness alerted the mother.

One thing she loved about her parents was that they were a team. Whether it was right or wrong, they were able to discuss their opinions in a respectful manner. She wanted that in her future love life. Not that anyone was interested in her. Looking at her mother, she felt guilty for putting them against each other.

"Me inviting the Dixons over was my choice too. " The woman sipped her wine.

"Besides it will give me a chance to apologize to your boyfriend." Michonne nudged her as the woman stuck her tongue out.

"He's not my boyfriend. "Michonne looked at her phone. He did not call her back yet.

"Sure…" The woman laughed as the daughter rolled her eyes.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl laid on his bed as he looked up at the ceiling. Though he wished he could never think of his father again, the man kept appearing in his mind. And it scared him to the point where he didn't know how to react to it. Features were not only genetic but personalities were too. What if he made some iconic mistake that changed his life forever? A mistake that made him slowly change into that unforgivable man. Rick, Andrea, and Michonne urged him to speak about it. But he didn't know what to say. They couldn't relate to growing up without anything. Or watching their mother work two jobs to support them and Joe's habits.

That of course didn't stop Michonne from trying harder. Or his mother. The woman was forcing him to come to her house tonight. He tried to refuse. Knowing the minute he saw Devin, words were going to be exchanged. It was probably his paranoia, but the man acted like he was the cause of Michonne changing. The father was giving the young man too much credit. Daryl wished he had to power to make a difference in someone's life. Mainly his own.

Hearing someone enter their home, he assumed it was Rick.

The picture on Lori's instagram. Andrea still saw it in her mind. The beautiful brunette couple were back together again. Their confession of their feelings didn't mean anything to him. He gave her that false security that allowed herself to lower her defenses with him. It didn't matter if she turned him down. Rick ended right back with her. Andrea knew she was opening up a can of worms by being here, but she needed to do this for herself. To move on.

Breathing slowly, she prepared herself. If he were to tell her that he was using her to get back at Lori, she would accept that. Her heart would break, but she would get over it. Eventually. Rick was just another name added to the list of guys who didn't work out. Shane. Phil.

The worse part was that they weren't given the opportunity to do so.

"Damn girl don't ya knock." Daryl didn't look at the agitated beauty as he turned on the living room tv. "Rick ain't here."

"What are you doing back home so early?" She questioned.

"The shop wasn't so busy today. Just had to change oil and put in some batteries." He explained.

"Wait ain't this my apartment? Shouldn't I be askin ya the same thang?" The girl sighed.

O God not again. He loved his sister but she and Rick had too much drama right now. The same drama that made him keep his distance from Michonne. He hated how the two were caught in the crossfire of them.

"Daryl. Were you listening to what I just said?" Drea asked as the boy shook his head.

How could this girl not get tired of focusing mainly on herself? All the problems in her life were caused by her. She could have easily told Rick how she felt before now. He thought harshly of her situation, but it was hard not to when people suffered from more than trivial feelings for someone.

He was too busy dealing with this paralyzing fear of letting others get too close to him. Especially Michonne. The moment he looked in her eyes, he was hers to control. It was the same feeling he knew his mother felt for his dad. That was why she kept letting him back in. There was no such thing as love. People only hurt.

"Sorry. I don't know where he went to."

"More like he told you not to tell me." She said as the boy bit his thumb.

"Andrea don't do this to me. Right now I have more on my mind than a love triangle. All three of yah need to grow the hell up." He spat back as she sat by him. Resting her head on his shoulder.

She could be self-absorbed at times. It was to the point where even Michonne would have to take a break from her. It was a flaw that she would try to make better. Perhaps this was fate telling her that was why Rick and her could never be. And she was foolish for thinking that this man had owed her an explanation.

"I'm sorry about what you have been going through. But you aren't helping yourself by shutting down on us. Michonne is really worried about you."

"I don't want to talk about it." He looked at her.

"Andrea I never had the families that tha three of ya had. I just had a mom who did her best to make things work. You three are more to me than just friends. Yer like family. I can't lose that. Without ya guys I wouldn't have made it this far. I need ya and Rick to fix this." He stated as Andrea kissed his cheek.

"Is this why you won't tell Meesh?"

"Just drop it alright. And I don't know where Rick is." He stated as the girl hugged him.

**TWDTWDTWD**

Ms. Carter sat in the driveway of the Williams' home. The beautiful landscape was embellished with colorful flowers. The green grass was welcoming her and the big trees provided shade on the sunniest day. Out of her element was definitely an understatement. But Michonne never treated her differently because of their class. Getting out of her car, she scolded herself for marrying a man whose views were so different than hers. All for the sake of not being alone. She was a teen mother with no other solution but Joe. Making her way up the stairs, she nearly jumped as the door opened. A gorgeous dark skinned woman smiled brightly as she welcomed her inside.

"Mrs. Williams?" The woman extended her hand.

"Angie." The pristine woman shook her hand.

"Lyn." The gorgeous brunette smiled as her eyes took in the array of colors and extravagance. Daryl didn't tell her it was this nice. "Thank you for inviting me here to help you out with dinner."

"It's not a problem. Michonne says you make the best homemade biscuits. "The two women smelled the aroma of meal in the air.

There was still that awkward uncertainty in the air. A mother's true nature was to worry about their child. Their friendship seemed innocent and non-threatening to the two young adults. But to the women, it was dangerous. A bad boy and a good girl was unpredictable.

"You have a special daughter." The blue eyed woman stated. "You were blessed to give her everything that she needed. Maybe if I had of done things differently my children would not have ended up so…lost." Lynn began to measure flour and eggs.

"One thing I have learned is that we try giving our children what we didn't have and we forget to give them what did have." Angie sprayed the cooking sheet with canola oil.

Easy for her to say. Angie came from something before she married Devin. She was nothing but the trailer park chick whose parents rarely acknowledged her. She made the mistake of not believing in herself and her children inherited this trait.

"It just took me long enough to divorce my drunken, drug addict husband and send his sorry ass to jail. I waited too long to be strong for them. To finally pick myself up and get a job." She accidently dropped the rolling pin on the floor as Angie picked it back up.

"Lyn we have both made mistakes with our children. We aren't perfect. And I have learned to not judge others. I know Daryl is a great man. The way he looks out for Michonne. The way he was her backbone when we nearly." The pristine woman paused. " We nearly abandoned because she wasn't our little girl anymore."

"I know. She came crying to me that day." Lyn quietly said.

"Thank you for being the mother to her that I could not be." Regret pierced them as they hugged.

They misjudged each other's morals because of their upbringings and class. They would not make this mistake again.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Michonne looked at Rick and Lori sit down in the booth. She should have called in like Andrea, but she had to keep her mind preoccupied. The constant worry in her stomach about tonight seemed permanent. He had nerve to bring his 'constellation prize' here and even more nerve to sit in her section. It was hard to be both of their friends during this time. To watch them deliberately avoid each other. Like Daryl was trying to avoid her.

Taking out her tablet, she looked at the 'happy couple' hold hands across the table. The waitress lived vicariously through them. Even Andrea. She was confident when it came to fighting for others and herself. Her parents taught her that but she was clueless when it came to crushes and men. She envied Andrea because of her ability to know how to flirt. She envied Rick for his ability to know how to make someone feel loved. Walking towards the table, she saw the beautiful brunette smile brightly at her. Lori and her mind games were getting tedious.

The girlfriend kissed his hand. This was going to be different. No more of her trying to control him. The girlfriend figured that was what intrigued him so much about Andrea. The blonde didn't try to turn him into something he wasn't. When she asked for him to take her back, she jumped in his arms when he said 'yes.' They wanted to build from this. No longer bringing up Andrea's name, she felt relief. Though her intuition told her that something happened between them…..

"So what will I be getting you two?" Rick noticed the unusual aggravation in her voice. The reason he brought Lori here was because he thought they were both off.

"The usual." He sent her a pleading expression as she backed off.

He was a coward. The fearless Rick Grimes ran away from what he wanted most. He chose to give up. And he ran to the next available thing. He was a little boy pretending to be a grown man. He ran back to Lori in hopes to hurt his love.

Andrea had to know what if felt like to easily forgotten. The blonde thought it was easy for him to risk their friendship by speaking his feelings. Ironically, their friendship was broken now. That and his constant worry of Daryl made matters worse.

"Please tell me Daryl has spoken to you." Lori's concern made the man feel guiltier for his betrayal.

"no. he just lives in his mind all day. I don't know what to do." Rick held her hands.

"There is nothing for you to do. Just be there for him and be ready when he talks." She comforted as Michonne brought them their meal.

"How is your head feeling?" Lori stopped rubbing her temples as she nodded.

"Better. My body is just tired from lack of sleep and red bulls and caffeine pills. The perks of midterms." The two laughed as he thought about the study sessions he and Andrea had together.

At first it began with studying for an hour. Then it turned into play wrestling and watching a movie afterwards.

He would never have that again.

**TWDTWDTWD**

Daryl cleared his throat as he looked across the table at the refined mother and her classic daughter. The mahogany goddess that planned this night just for him and the two mothers who cosigned. Obligation was not strong enough to define his reason for being here. And staring at the sharp-tongued, relentless girl reminded him of this.

Michonne was the last person who deserved his cold shoulder, but how else was he supposed to protect her from him? The light eye shadow and lip gloss would not let him focus. Staring at the food at the center of the cherry wood dinning table, his stomach grumbled. Causing a laughter amongst them, he realized he hadn't done that in a while.

"Thanks for coming here. I just wish Merle could have made it." Michonne tried to lessen the tension as the mechanic grabbed a biscuit.

"Merle is getting accustomed to his new job." Lynn hit her child under the table. Commanding him to speak to the young woman as he sighed.

" 'Chonne ya didn't have tah do this fer me." He began as the mothers cut through their roast.

"I wanted to though. Is it so hard to think that people can just be nice?" Michonne waited for him to answer as he dropped his utensils.

Looking across the table at her, their expressions matched. They were both looking for something in each other's eyes.

"Whatever." He ate as the middle-aged women watched the two.

It was best for them not to intervene. Their children could handle themselves. They knew a battle was about to begin. But they found satisfaction in how the two challenged each other.

"Don't you whatever me Daryl Dixon." Anger fueled her. "You're the one who wants to wallow in self pity and push away everyone who cares about you and treat them like crap. Why?"

She demanded an answer. Now.

"It aint yer business." He exclaimed as Michonne's eyes searched for the truth. Forgetting four were in the room rather than two. He wanted to run away from his family and his feelings for her.

It was supposed to be a good evening filled with meaningless jokes and easy going conversations. Lynn looked at her beautiful son. He was the product of her and Joe's instability and recklessness.

"Daryl its because of me you are this way. Growing up you saw me ignoring my reality. I thought that it would go away. And it doesn't. I have taught you so many wrong things and I can't erase that." Angie bit her lip as the mother spoke.

"Mom this ain't yer…."

"Yes it is. And you should resent me for the rest of your life. you and your brother. But you guys do the opposite and it makes me resent myself. I thought that visit to see your father would do you good. Show you that you are the man that I am so proud to call my son, but it made things worse. I'm sorry for that. Do you forgive me?" Daryl hesitated as he looked at her sorrowed expression.

"Ma, I will always fergive ya." He gripped her hand.

"then why are you punishing yourself? Why won't you forgive yourself?" Lyn begged her strong son.

The man who was making a terrible mistake. She would not sit by and let him lose his chances with her. Happy love was rare. And she would not let it die now.

Daryl knew what his mother was silently asking him. And he couldn't.

"I got to go." He placed his napkin on the table as he excused himself. "Thanks for the dinner Mrs. Williams."

If he had of stared in her sad eyes for one second, he would have lost himself in them.

**TWDTWDTWD**

Andrea rested her head on the steering wheel. It was like her hands weren't connected to her mind because she was waiting for Rick to come home. All these thoughts ran through her mind. Thoughts that she wasn't allowed to have. Like when he made love to Lori, did he imagine it was her? Going to the local bar would not cure her. And now she retraced her steps. Which made her even more foolish.

Seeing him park, she got out of her car. Calling his name as he stopped in his tracks. He immediately recognized her voice. Turning around as he saw her rosy cheeks. Their inflamed eyes matching as Andrea approached him.

The blonde haired women in his face. The redness in her eyes. Her cheeks. She was crying. Folding his lips, he watched her lift her fists. Hitting her hands against her chest. Slapping him hard as he let her hit him. He deserved this. Making her think that something was wrong with her. It was him with the problem.

"I hate you. I hate you." Disdain in her grey orbs, a growl left her lips.

Staring into her beautiful eyes. Like that night. The desire she held for him. The lust he held for her. His fingers pulled her ponytail as his lips hesitantly kissed hers. Tasting her, the leader suckled the angel's bottom lip. Both wondering why it took them so long to find each other.

**TWDTWDTWD**

Damn this girl for running after him. For knowing that he needed her. Feeling her arms around his waist, her chest rested into his back. Placing his hands on hers, the redneck relaxed. The exotic young woman felt so good against him.

How could they forgive him for making a scene like that? Basically throwing their good deeds in their faces. Seeing his mother continue to blame herself for her children's actions. There was once a time where he did blame his parents and lashed out. Stealing cars. Graffiti paintings. Petty theft. Him and his brother were infamous as the number one suspects. There were even times when they were falsely accused because their acts were so predictable. It wasn't until he met Rick his senior year that his life changed.

The leader was just a teen volunteering at a homeless shelter. And the delinquent had to do community service. For three months straight the two worked together. And in this time, the two realized how different and alike they were. They bonded by pulling harmless pranks on the other workers. Conversations about families forged this bond. He taught the misguided man that he had the power to choose his life.

"I know I'm not Rick." The warrior turned the renegade around. Placing her hand on his cheek. "But I….."

"I don't want yah to be Rick. I want you to be the smart mouth badass. My equal." He stated. "I've been an asshole tah all of yah. And I'm sorry for that. I can't say that I won't shut down again. But if I do I need you to do what you are doing now."

Daryl began to tremble as their foreheads touched.

"I've let you close up and it ends here Daryl. You are not the man your father is nor will you ever be. That I am sure of. "

"Seeing him again. It made me lose faith in myself. I don't have anything to believe in."

"You have me." She began. "and your mom." The two closed their eyes to enjoy each other's warmth.

"Lets just start over. We can just drop this and and pick it back up later. But I really want my redneck back."She teased as he laughed.

A rich and hearty laugh that Michonne made it her mission to give it to him again.

Her redneck. It was nice to know that he was hers.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Their lips never separated as the two made it inside the apartment. Rick could not make it to his bedroom. Pushing her against the wall. His hands undid her ponytail. Her golden locks falling around her face. Cheeks flushed. Eyes wide with passion. His hot tongue licking her neck. Bruises on her soft skin as her fragile fingers unbuttoned his shirt. The muscles moving under her touch as he stopped her. A look of question in her eyes as he removed every inch of clothing. Tossing each on the floor as he stared in awe of her naked flesh.

She was his again. Claiming her lips again, he was taken by surprise as the strong woman moved him against the wall. Unbuckling his pants as he helped her. Thoughts of Lori away from them. She needed him like no other. Returning the favor, she kissed his neck. Sucking on his pulse point. The moan escaping his lips as he abruptly lifted her. Wrapping her legs around him as he guided them to his bed room. Placing her down gently in the soft linen.

**TWDTWD**

Lori sat down on her bed rubbing her temples. Staring at her phone, Rick had not responded to her yet. Biting her lip, she had to believe in their new relationship. It would survive. She no longer needed to compete. Looking at her nightstand, her eyes widened at the little package. Picking up the box, she heard her roommate walk in her room.

"Carol why did you buy me this?" Showing the young woman the pregnancy test. "I'm not pregnant. Just stressed." She hoped.

"you said it yourself that you're late." Carol sat beside her. "It's just a precaution. I don't want you to be like me. 2 months pregnant without knowing it." She rubbed her stomach as Lori touched the life inside.

Carol was blessed to have a man supportive of her. Who jumped for joy when he heard the news. Not wanting to get an abortion or put it up for adoption.

"Babies are a beautiful thing." Lori smiled at her good friend.

"They are. And its even better that Axel wants to keep it. I was so scared to tell him. I whispered it at first. And then he picked me up. Telling me it was alright. That we would be alright." The mother-to-be glowed as Lori bit her lip.

"If I was pregnant, do you think Rick would be just as supportive.? She looked the box over.

"I'm pretty sure he would be. I mean that man loves you." The friend saw the other hold herself as she began to worry. "Why has something happened?"

"Nothing but the usual." Biting her lip as Carol sensed her fear. "I mean a man always loves you until things change." She shrugged.

"Lori. If this is about Andrea, don't worry about her. From what you tell me, she isn't a factor. Don't let your uncertainties get the best of you. Or Rick. Don't give a man any more reason to pull away from you. But before you overwhelm yourself, take the test." Carol held her hand as she left the room.

She made it sound like riding a bike. Why did sex come with so many faculties? She didn't use it as a weapon. She used it the way it was intended. To make love. Just like other girls. That was what a baby was in her opinion. A gift of love to be shared between two people.

Her clammy hands opened the box as she headed toward the bathroom. She thought she was being so careful taking her birth control. Using condoms. But accidents happened. Sitting on the toilet, she realized her life could to change in a heartbeat. And how would Rick take that? What if he began to resent her? But what if this was her golden ticket to keeping him? leverage. Staring at the stick she held her breath.

This was going to be the longest 5 minutes of her life.


End file.
